Château en Espagne
by Lili Carter
Summary: "J'aurais voulu qu'on s'aime. Qu'on soit amoureux l'un de l'autre. Paradoxalement, les choses auraient été plus simples. On serait partit, on aurait laissé tous ces malheurs ici, cette guerre absurde aux autres et on l'aurait eu, notre vie à deux."


Note de l'auteure: Rien est à moi. Donc voilà un petit OS DM/HG qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Alors, à vos reviews !

Xoxo

Lili

.

.

_ Je ne sais même pas ce qu'on fait ensemble. On ne s'aime même pas. On est pas du même camps, et on sait tout les deux comment les choses vont se terminer. Alors pourquoi on est là ? A se mettre en danger, à trahir, à faire semblant ?

Les yeux clos, il laisse les mots glisser sur lui sans vraiment y faire attention parce que lui non plus n'a pas ces réponses. Il déteste ce besoin maladif qu'elle a de continuellement vouloir savoir, de poser des question, encore et toujours. Ne peut-elle pas simplement laisser la vie s'écouler ? Il fait beau dehors. Trop peut-être pour un temps de guerre. Leur vie est en suspens, le soleil devrait l'être aussi. Le ciel est trop éblouissant, trop agréable alors qu'en bas, le sang souille la terre et les corps jonchent le sol. Il sent sa main caresser son front, enlevant les mèches blondes qui s'y sont accrochées.

Elle est douce. Mais ce n'est pas pour lui, toute cette tendresse. Il laisse faire, parce qu'elle a juste besoin d'affection. Peu importe qui lui apporte. Même si c'est son ennemi d'enfance. Ils aiment être ici. Cette haine cordiale qu'ils s'étaient toujours vouée les a soulagé. C'était une échappatoire, un façon de ce défouler, d'être soit même, enfin. Sans faux-semblant. Car il n'a jamais vraiment cru en ces pseudos idéaux que son père et ses semblables nourrissent. Mais il a été élevé pour prendre la succession. C'est comme ça, et pas autrement. Il n'a aucune envie de changer de camps. Parce que, pour lui, l'un ou l'autre c'est pareil. C'est un lâche. C'est un Malefoy. Il ne faut rien attendre de lui. Elle le sait. Elle a appris à le connaître. Mais la haine viscérale qu'elle lui vouait à dérivée vers son véritable objectif. Celui à abattre. _Son_ maître.

Maintenant, c'est presque de l'indifférence. Comme un vieil ami qu'elle retrouve pour extérioriser sa peine, sa colère, tout ce qu'elle s'efforce de cacher, de ne pas être au quotidien. Parce que, au QG, tout n'est que tristesse. Il y a trop de mort, trop de souffrance, trop de tout. Mais c'est la guerre, alors...elle ne supporte juste plus de rester là-bas et de faire bonne figure. De les voir dépérir, les uns après les autres. De voir ses frères mourir eux aussi. De voir sa famille écrasée sous le poids du chagrin, frôler la mort chaque jour. C'est fatiguant de constamment se battre. Elle ne sait pas trop ce qu'ils leur a pris, la première fois. Elle faisait une patrouille autour d'un village arraché aux Mangemorts. Lorsqu'elle s'était tournée, elle l'avait vu. Là. Bien droit, la fixant sans vraiment la voir. Et puis, il s'était avancé, elle l'avait regardé faire. Il l'avait embrassé, elle s'était laissée faire. Ils avaient fait l'amour. Comme la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Bizarre, oui. Mais en même temps, qui s'en préoccupe ? On ne couche pas avec l'ennemi, c'est vrai. Mais inexplicablement, elle s'en fichait. Ils avaient grandit ensemble, s'étaient insultés toutes leur scolarité durant, s'étaient détestés. Comme des enfants. Comment pouvaient-ils sérieusement se considérer comme des ennemis mortels désormais ? Ça c'était ridicule, plus encore que la guerre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu feras, quand toute cette merde sera finit ?

Elle colle sa joue à la sienne, et elle laisse les rayons du Soleil la réchauffer, sa main caresser la paume de la sienne. Lui aussi, il a besoin de réconfort. Mais il ne le dit jamais. Parce que c'est un homme, et qu'on lui a appris à ne jamais rien demander.

_ Vivre, je suppose. Du moins essayer. On se bat pour ça, n'est-pas ?

Pure question rhétorique, mais il aimerait lui avouer que lui aussi il rêve d'avoir une vie après tout ça. Vivre. Être heureux. C'est très con comme concept, pourtant, tout le monde veut sa part.

_ Et toi ?

Il réfléchis un instant. Concrètement, qu'est-ce qu'il voudrait en faire, lui, du temps qui lui restera ? Et il sourit.

_ J'aimerai bien partir. Loin, si possible. Être tranquille, avoir une famille peut-être aussi. Oui, j'aimerai bien avoir un femme et des enfants. Les regarder sourire. Les aimer.

_ Ça a l'air bien comme futur.

_ Je pense aussi.

Derrière, leur abris tombe en ruines, comme tout le reste en fait. Mais eux, ils ne regardent pas derrière. Le regard rivé droit devant, allonger là, au soleil, caché par les hautes herbes, ils font un pas en avant.

_ Je crois qu'on aurait put être ensemble. Faire un bout de chemin, main dans la main.

Elle le regarde. Elle le voit. S'imaginer ce qui aurait put être, ça fait toujours mal. Mais c'est agréable aussi, de se laisser bercer par leur image, ce à quoi ils auraient put ressembler.

_ Oui, probablement. On est bien tous les deux. Mais, c'est la vie.

_ Tu regrettes ?

_ Quoi ? La vie qu'on aura jamais ou le fait qu'on ne s'aime pas assez pour ce contenter l'un de l'autre ?

_ Les deux, je crois.

_ J'aurais voulu qu'on s'aime. Qu'on soit amoureux l'un de l'autre. Paradoxalement, les choses auraient été plus simples. On serait partit, on aurait laissé tous ces malheurs ici, cette guerre absurde aux autres et on l'aurait eu, notre vie à deux. Mais je les aime trop. Je _l_'aime trop pour partir. Et toi aussi.

_ Oui. C'est dommage.

Ils se laissent bercer par le silence, par la présence de l'autre. Ils songent à ce qui ne sera jamais, à leur Château en Espagne.

_ Demain, sûr le champ de bataille...tu me tueras ?

_ Je ne sais pas. J'aimerai ne pas avoir à le faire.

_ Moi non plus.

_ Alors, on s'évitera ?

_ Oui.

Comme toujours.


End file.
